1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to an inductive touch module and an inductive touch display device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The electromagnetic induction touch devices usually include an electromagnetic sensing layer, at least one electromagnetic connecting components connecting with the electromagnetic sensing layer, and a location information monitor connecting with the electromagnetic connecting components. When a user touch the electromagnetic sensing layer, magnetic flux of the electromagnetic induction coils has been changed. The change has been transferred to the location information monitor via the connecting component. The location information monitor further calculates the location of the touch points in accordance with the difference of the magnetic flux.
Currently, the electromagnetic coils are usually configured to be U-shaped loop. Thus, the number of the coils is relatively low, and thus the sensing current is smaller.